Mr. Bear
'MADE BY: ''Tbluepikmin25 Backstory Backstory: Mr. Bear is one of the most rare type of bear, A teddy. He appeared on the first 10 episode of Ditzy Starjet's show, he was a stupid fellow with his trusty crayon "Magika", he used Magika to create friends to help with his problems as he was too lazy to fix them himself. One day he was kicked out of the show for creating a evil drawing, after that he found himself in middle of the AI war! Of course he didn't care he was siting there eating some honey, being protected by his creations. While he was noming on some honey he decided that "You know what, this war seems fun!" so he joined the awesomenauts, even though some of them were spectacle but in the end they said "Whats the worst that could happen". Utility Species: Teddy Health: 135 Speed: 7.3 Role: Melee, Support, Summoner Teddy bounce '''Notice that this is NOT A SKILL! This is part of the Utility, and it has the Utility upgrades with a custom movement one. Mr. Bear jumps relatively high, & if you press the jump button while you're in the air you'll curl up into a ball & slam into the ground, dealing damage to anyone under you. Damage: 3 Upgrades Power Pills Turbo Med-I-can Power Stuffing (1/1) - "Heavy but fast!"" : Increase speed by 1 & increase damage of Teddy Bounce by 6 Solar Tree Piggy Bank Baby Kuri Mammoth Auto attack & Skills 'Auto Attack: Magika Swipe' Information: Mr. Bear Slashes with his crayon, damaging foes with colors Base damage: 7 Attack speed: 147 Range: 4.3 Upgrades: Rainbow in a Bottle (1/1) "Buy one & get a free crayon!" Cycles through colors for 0.2s (Its like blind but you can see more) Cycles through Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Cyan Purple Crayon Island Souvenir (1/2) "It's like... a crayon, but it's made of light!" Increases attack speed by 15 Ultra Pencil Sharpener (1/3) "You've seen super, mega, & even crayon sharpeners. Now comes the best!" Increases damage by 2 Colorful Potatoes (1/2) "Look at the pweety colors." Slows enemies by 15% Parrot Card (1/1) "Squawk! Squawk! I'm a card. Squawk!" Every other creep that you kill changes into a red/blue parrot that dive into enemies Health: 85 Damage: 4 Range: 9 Blood-Ruby Pen (1/1) "Made from the shiniest Rubies" Increases damage by 4 'Special Skill 1: Create Drawings' Information: Mr. Bear lays down & creates a little laser shooting drawing Time it takes to make them: 1.5s Health: 85 Base damage: 8 Attack speed: 143 Piercing: yes Range: 7 Cooldown: 7s Upgrades: Armored Chalk Bored (1/2) "You sure that's necessary?" Increase health by 10 'Ability 2: Friendship Hug' Information: Mr. Bear hugs an enemy, snaring them & poisoning them Base DoT: 10 damage over 5 seconds Base snare: 0.3 Range: 3.8 Cooldown: 10s. Love Bugs: Love bugs are little heart bees which act like damage absorbing shields. you passively generate love bugs at a rate of 1 every 4 seconds to a maximum of 3 (when you use Friendship Hug again they dash into the enemy, exploding) Love Bugs' Health: 7 Love Bugs' Amount: 3 Love Bugs' Exploding damage: 7-1 (how much health they have determens how much damage they do) Size of AoE:' '''3.4 '''Upgrades:' Sapphire Friendship Ring (1/2) "It's the best friends forever, best friends forever, RING!" Increase base snare by 0.5ss L.O.V.E. Sickness Container (1/2) "Spread the affliction!" Increase base DoT by 2 Fabric Softener (1/2) For snuggly soft paws" Reduce cooldown by 1 second and passive generation rate by 0.5 seconds Marshmallow Stuffing (1/2) "Squeeze me!" Increase love bug health by 4 Stick-on Button Eyes (1/2) "The cutest love bugs ever! Awww~" Generate a new love bug whenever you hug an enemy An Extra Bug! '''(1/1) "Even better then an extra stick!" Increase maximum love bugs by 1 Theme To hear the theme song, click. Quotes '''Picked "Let's play!" "Not now, i'm sleepy." Teleport "Follow Mr. Bear, bear, bear, bear~" "I need a nap" "Rainbow, where have you gone?" Kill "Oops, Sorwy" "My bad!" "Hey, you were in front of it." "Bye, bye!" Tuant "Yaaaawn" "Man, your bad at this." "I am disappoint." "You keep missing." Death "Goodbye... " "Oh noes!" "Why?..." Shop "Does that come with a free crayon?" "Sweet as honey!" Spree "Eat my honey! Not really, its MINE!" "Its a 3 for 1!" "Can I have some water with that spree?" Category:Fannauts